Wild Kratts: Volcation
by WK Forever
Summary: A very action story of two brothers with their girlfriends having a summer vacation which ends in result of a volcano. This disaster separated the brothers and the sisters and separates the wild pals. This story is based on the 1997 film, Volcano. Very different but similar. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!
1. Prologue

Chris was sitting in his bedroom writing in his journal. Martin came in and smiled, "Boy, I got news."

Chris smirked and snuck the pen in his hair, "Are we going to Los Angeles, city of Angels, in California with Aviva and Laura for the whole summer?"

Martin dropped his jaw, "Are did you know?"

"I knew about it."

Martin smiled, "I guess you did. Okay."

"I'll tell Mom and Dad."

Chris downstairs into the living room. William was sitting in his favorite chair reading the daily news. Linda sat in her rocking chair mending old socks.

"Martin says that tomorrow we are leaving for Los Angeles!"

Linda was first to respond, "No. I can't dare to lose my youngest anymore."

William smiled, "Oh, Linda, dear. Let him go."

"I said no. Chris go back in your room."

Chris turned away and said, "Can I at least go outside?"

"Yes, but be back by dinner."

Martin had already left for his dome in college. Chris also was a student, but his mother made complete sure he was in her sight. He went outside to his favorite and only tree in his yard. He stood in front of it and sighed,

_"Why does it seem like_

_I am empty servant?_

_Staying within the sight_

_of their masters._

_"I feel so worthless_

_staying here_

_No way to go_

_No way to shine."_

_Chris starting climbing as he sang his song,_Chr

_"I have to show_

_my affections_

_I need to find my way!_

_I belong out there_

_Where my family once stayed._

_"I know I don't belong in the forest,_

_I belong at Maine..._

_"But what am I supposed to do_

_Sitting here day by day!?_

_"I will show that I am worthy_

_"I will show I care!_

_Tell me my fate_

_if thou canst tell!_

_I will my chances, stay where I belong!_

Chris sat on his branch,

_"But how can I show_

_my mother_

_That there is more to me_

_than pain and misery?_

_"I'll show my way."_

Chris sat in his tree for the entire afternoon, bummed out by not going. He stayed there 'til his mother called him in for dinner. He felt horrible as he climbed down from the tree and entered the house. He sat quietly in his chair as the family began to eat.

William noticed Chris was not in a good mood despite of not going with his brother. He smiled, "Linda, you know Martin never has much time to be with Chris. Well, perhaps, maybe this trip may bring the brothers closer."

"William, stop talking about it. Chris has been hurt many times. I can't lose my son."

William looked at Chris, who still wasn't eating. He just sat playing with his food.

"Christopher, eat your dinner!"

Chris sighed and did, very slowly. He sat up and felt his heart break. He looked at his mother in a sore glimpse, "Please, Mom?"

"Chris, I said no!"

William shrugged his shoulders at Chris. Chris answered, "Well, I'll call Martin and let him know that I can't go."

He got up and went to the phone and dialed Martin's number. The phone was answered immediately, "Hello?"

"Hey, Martin. It's Chris."

"Bro! You coming? The principial, Aviva's dad, is going to get the tickets -"

"Mom said no."

"What?"

"I said Mom said no."

"What? Why?"

"She can't dare to lose me again."

*laughs

Chris frowned, "Martin, this isn't funny."

"No bro, that's Aviva's dad. He heard what you said."

"But its not funny."

"Chris, sonny boy. Come on. My daughter's excited in being with you."

"Oh great, I forgot! I mean, no. I can't."

"My daughter's not going to have the 'best vacation ever' without her favorite, lovely boyfriend."

"I just can't! Dad!"

William took the phone and talked the Michael Sr. Linda finished her dinner and washed the dishes. Chris quickly finished his so he could help. As he finished, William came back in the kitchen, "Chris, Linda. I got news. Chris IS going to Los Angeles."

"What?"

Chris said, "Dad!"

"Never mind. You can't possibly let your girlfriend down."

"Aviva is not my girlfriend."

"Yes, she is."

"Dad..."

"After all, it will be double fun because of her and your brother."

Linda put the dishtowel down, "Fine. I guess Chris could go."

Chris was shocked, "What?! Am I going deaf!? You said-"

"I know. Go ahead, honey."

Chris was so excited. William smiled, "You better get your things packed, young man. Tomorrow's the flight."

Chris ran upstairs and got his things ready as excited as a bee in a field of honey.


	2. First Day

The brothers arrived with eleven other students plus the principal in the state of California. The plane landed gracefully as everyone cheered their new life. Finally it came to a stop and everyone was off the plane.

Chris had gotten his suitcase and walked alone once again. He thought about asking Aviva for a date, not couldn't say much. He said to himself, "Someday, Chris... someday."

"What?"

Chris jumped. Martin had snuck up to him to scare him, "What?"

"Nothing. Just the same ol' me. Scared as anything. Mom was right."

"Oh, bro. This is your moment to shine!"

Chris felt a tune rising in his heart,

_"I've walked through my pains before._

_I came forth out of every bush, oh._

_There was nothing in that forest I didn' know,_

_In every chase I won the best_

_Behind the score of every leap_

_I guess that means it time for me to go..._

_"I know there's more that's out there!_

_Another place I can't just grasp._

_I know there's more out there,_

_Another goal I can't accomplish._

_"This world is full of people_

_But still I don't belong_

_They dream of fancies and _

_look at me like's something's wrong_

_"Maybe I'm better off alone_

_Will I find what I am looking for_

_If I just do it on my own?"_

_""I know there's more that's out there!_

_Another place I can't just grasp._

_I know there's more out there,_

_Another goal I can't accomplish."_

_"There's so much this world can offer_

_And I am not saying that's is wrong_

_But I know there's more to off there,_

_'Cause I've been looking all alone,_

_"Beyond these towns,_

_Beyond these cities!_

_So much to learn, I can't see it all._

_"There's something out there,_

_Calling me!_

_And it's some mystery_

_That I can't wait to see."_

_"I know there's more that's out there!_

_Another place I can't just grasp._

_I know there's more out there,_

_And I'll find out someday!"_

_"I'll find out someday..."_

Martin knew his brother was suffering a big change. He joined his brother who sat up against the plane station windows. He was looking out at the forest. His little wolf, Fury, who was three years old, pawed her master.

Chris said, "I'll try."

Martin took his brother by the shoulder and walked him to the waiting bus. This bus was bringing the students to their hotel rooms.

After the teens settled, Chris and Martin were off to their hotel. Since they were the only teens left, Chris sighed, "Bro?"

"Yea, Chris."

"I wished I listened to Mom."

"What?!"

"If I listened, I wouldn't be so scared as I am today."

The bus stopped in front of their hotel. As they got off and got their cases, Martin said, "It's for your own good, Chris. You just be scared of people."

Chris sighed. Anger inside him built up.

"Just think, Chris, how Aviva would feel."

The name calmed his anger. She was the cure... He needs a date.

"Hey, Chris."

"What?"

"Look."

Chris looked where Martin was pointing. Lo and behold, it was a little fox, tied in a rope. Chris went to her and calmed her fears, "It's okay. I am going to help you."

Fury came up and barked at her. Chris noticed her bark tone was calm. The little fox calmed down and Chris was able to untie her and cuddle her in his arms.

"She looks like she is a one-year-old."

Martin smiled, "Yeah."

"You got some fruit?"

"A mango."

Chris took the mango and the little fox munched away. "And that's what I am going to call you, Yellow Mango. Mango, for short."

The fox smiled.

That night was a horrible nightmare. The news blasted about the ground heating up for some reason. The quakeometer, which I call it, which looks at earthquakes, was going crazy.

"Martin, will we be fine?"

"Of course, Chris. Just chill. I'm going out to eat with Laura. Why don't you call Aviva and ask her out?"

"Nah. Thanks."

Martin left with a stern face, "Can't you at least try to date her?"

"Just go, Laura's waiting for you."

"Come on, bro."

"Fine... but my pals are coming. For protection."

"Fine."

Dinner was great. Chris fell deeper into the mud of love with Aviva. Martin and Laura were separate from them. So Chris and Aviva had their own table and private time.

Fury and Mango were like mother and daughter. Aviva loved Mango from the first time she saw her. Even Mango took Aviva as a liking.

Chris took Aviva's hand, "Listen... Nevermind."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay. Think about it and make your night worst."

"What?"

"If you don't tell me, it'll bother you."

"Well, in that case... I - like you."

Aviva raised an eyebrow, "That's not the expression on your face."

"Okay! You got me! I love you!"

Aviva smiled, "Can we make it a deal?"

Chris blushed as he kissed her. He sighed deeply in his kiss, breathing slightly on her face.

"Excuse me."

Chris ended the kiss in shame, "What?"

Aviva giggled.

Chris looked and saw Aviva's father smiling at them, "What?"

"You little rascal. Kissing my youngest, prettiest daughter."

"I - love her."

"Whoa! No boy would ever say that to me. You two behave yourselves. I am trusting you, Chris."

"Okay. Thanks?"

"Your welcome."

That night, Chris lay, dreaming about his girlfriend... At last, he can say he has a girlfriend. Wait was that a rumble?


	3. Hot, Boiling Lava

At 1:03 in the morning, outside of Los Angeles, stood the city limit sign. It stood tall until it started moving in the breeze... wait, there was no breeze. The breeze of the earth's crust moving made it shake.

The quakeometer's writing system went nuts, creating 10 small curves per second. The sign at Los Angeles City Limit was shaking now. The quake got louder and louder. It struck Los Angeles, causing power outage to all.

Meanwhile, Chris, sleeping dreamily and smiled, lay still in his bed. Martin was across from him in his own bed. Fury and Mango slept on the nest of blankets that Chris brought for them. But Mango woke up hearing the rumble. She jumped out of bed, waking Fury.

"Mango?"

"I hear something."

She jumped on Chris' bed and slowly passed over his thigh and leaped over the gap unto the air conditioner. She popped her head pass the curtains. The window was open, and she lifted her fox ear and heard the rumble clearer. Fury came around and lifted her front end up on the air conditioner and lifted her ear.

"Oh, Fury."

"Mango, shhh."

Chris was too engrossed in his dreams to realize danger was ringing in his wild ears. His brain had shut out the normal sounds of life and focused on the conversion in his dream.

Soon the hotel itself began to shake slowly. The light in the hall which crept under the crack of the door, went out. The entire hotel was black as night.

Martin snored his way through the night. His phone, which was on a charger, turned on as power went. Then, his phone realized a call.

RING, Ring Ring.

Martin got woken up. He saw that Laura was calling him. He rolled his eyes with a smile and answered the phone and disconnected it, nt realizing power was out.

"Hello?"

"Martin. Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just got woken up."

"How is Chris handling this?"

"What? Chris is fine, he's still passed out. Hey, Mango! Get out of the window."

Bark, bark! BARK!

Soon Chris heard Mango's bark. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"Well, that does it. He's awake."

"Martin, why are you talking in the middle - FURY!"

Fury had jumped on the bed and was pawing Chris. She pointed her nose to the window. Chris got out of bed and opened the curtains and gasped.

"Laura, what is wrong?"

"Martin," Said Chris. "Come here."

Martin got up and walked to the window. He gasped as the city was black, not one light was shining. The moon itself wasn't shining.

Laura answered, "Power's out and there was an earthquake."

Chris realized the hotel was shaking, "Martin!"

Martin gripped the window pane, "Laura! We have to go!" Then, he flipped his phone shut. Chris was frightened. Martin pushed Chris to the bed and he went on top of him.

As the earthquake gradually got stronger, the ceiling above the brothers cracked. Fury got on top of Mango. The ceiling dropped its particles on the brothers. The hotel received its beatings as the quake settled.

Chris got up from under Martin. Martin was brushing the ceiling out of his shoulders. "You okay, Chris?"

"Yeah... let's get out here. Or else we'll be sandwiched."

The brothers got their things as slowly as possible, for the floor was weak and could break any minute. Chris got his things ready and was out of the room first. Martin finished after Chris after just thrusting the clothes in his suitcase. Fury and Mango each grabbed their blanket. Then, once the brothers were ready, they went downstairs.

The master was happy to see them safe. He bid them to go into the city and stay there till their fellow students come and grab them. Michael Sr. had called the man and told him all this.

Martin had a rental car. He quickly put the suitcases in the car. Fury and Mango got in the backseat. Chris in the front passenger seat. Martin sat in driver's seat, started the car, and drove away from the hotel.

Chris was still frightened by the kill of the quake. Finally the car hit Los Angeles' main streets. It was all black and people were out driving, looking at the damages.

"I guess we aren't the only ones, Chris."

Chris saw Martin's phone. He had mute it back at the hotel. When he saw Aviva's name. He took it and answered the call, "Hello?"

Martin saw the phone ring and the name. He was happy Chris had the guts to answer the phone.

"Hey Chris, where's Martin?"

"Driving."

"Okay, uh, where are you guys?"

"I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"Just frightened, a little..."

"What happened?"

"The earthquake hit our place... really damaged it."

Martin said, "Let me see the phone, bro. Hang on, Aviva. I am putting it on speaker. Hello?"

"Martin?"

"Great. You are on speaker."

Aviva said, "Yeah, our place got smitten. How bad was yours?"

Martin answered, "Badly damaged. You have to watch your step or else you fall."

Laura came on the phone, "We're on speaker. About your place, that awful!"

"Yeah, but my brother doesn't seem to take too good. He was scared."

Chris turned away, "I - never experienced before."

"It's okay, CK," Said Aviva, "I never experienced an earthquake before. Besides, none of us in this group ever experienced one."

"Okay."

"Well, we got to go, girls. I need to keep my battery up."

"See ya, Martin"

"Bye, Chris."

Martin hung up the phone. He tried to cheer his brother up. He stopped the car and smiled, "Bro, we will be alright. It's not like lava is going to pop out of the street. What could go wrong?"

Chris gasped, "Don't say that! That's bad luck. Dad's told me never to say such a phrase as that! Especially if you say something before that phrase, like lava popping in the street. It could happen!"

Martin smiled, "I was just joking."

POP!

Chris screamed.

Martin had the car going and shammed on the brakes. One of the storm drains opened up, releasing steam. The lid landed on the ground behind the car.

Fury and Mango were scared half to death.

Martin stepped on the gas and dodged the steam releasing drains. Behind the car, a firetruck came roaring. Martin pulled over and let the truck pass. Chris was so scared he noticed some fire ball in the sky. "Huh? Bro!"

"Chris!"

"I mean it. Move!"

Martin stepped on the gas. As they were feet away, this ball crashed where they pulled over and exploded, destroying a store.

"What in the world!?" Cried Martin.

Another fireball came. Martin watched its target... it aimed for the truck! He shammed on the brakes. Felling hopeless, Martin covered his eyes as the fireball exploded on the truck, sending it to its side. It slid on its side and then came to a stop. Many firefighters were exploded out, except one. Martin had to do something. He got out of the car.

Chris tried to stop, "You can't just leave me!"

"I have to. If you need help... Just... call me."

Chris watched as Martin raced up to the truck and climbed into the cab to save the man who was stuck.

The firefighters let Martin do his part while they take on the fire.

Meanwhile a bus whirled into sight. It stopped and a group of young teens came out. Chris saw Aviva. He climbed to the top of the car to get a better view. The city was lighted up by fire. He gulped. Fury and Mango met him on the roof of the car. Before them was a burning city.

Minutes passed as everything seemed to be getting worst. Then, as everyone was being rushful, the steam from the drains died. The fireballs stopped. Fury looked up at Chris, "What a strange coincidence."

Chris said, "This is the end..."

The ground again quaked its warning. It was so strong, glass shattered from the windows and landed on all its victims. All the students retreated for the bus. Martin had the firefighter coming out. Chris ducked the glass.

As Fury looked up, before her eyes flashes of lightening-like light was over the legendary tar-pits. "Chris," She murmured.

Chris looked up. His jaw dropped as the tar-pits was completely dissolved. In a second, after the smoke, lava slurped up the trees. It poured out of raised gravel that it caused. Lava pouring out of the pond, into the street.

Martin and the saved firefighter retreated. The bus of students retreated. Everyone backed off... everyone except Chris, who was too scared to move.

"Boiling, hot lava!"

Martin turned and saw his brother on the car. How foolish he was! He left his brother on the car with lava just running to get him!

"Martin," Cried Laura.

"My brother needs help!"

Martin ran to his brother's aid.

But the lava made it first. The back tires blew out. Chris screamed and tried to escape. But the lava threatened its victim. Fury knew a wolf gotta do what's a wolf gotta do. She took Chris by his pants and pulled him to the hood of the car. Mango was lost in the smoke. But she found Chris' hand and gripped it.

Bang!

The front tires went.

Fury looked and saw the car was swimming in lava. She howled.

Martin was still running. When he finally reached Chris, it was almost too late.

"Chris, jump!"

Fury targeted her landing and leaped to safety. She barked her master to follow. Mango got on Chris' shoulders. Chris readies his jump...

KA-BOOM!


	4. Aftermath

If you have not read Taken From Home, please do. This chapter will reflect many events from one chapter.

Martin opened his eyes and saw the road. It was broad daylight. He realized he lay on the road. He looked up and saw cars driving into one lane. Someone pointed behind him. He turned... and gasped. There was that grey truck, busted up by a brick building. In front of it lay a form, in green and tan. Martin gasped again as Aviva turned the figure over. Blood covered the figure's face.

"Martin," a voice echoed.

Martin breathed hard. He was afraid. His brother was dead... dead.

"Martin!

Martin's vision slowly changed from day to night. Before him was Laura who was trying to snap him from his daydream. "Martin!"

Martin blinked, "Laura."

Laura said, "Move! The lava's inching closer!"

"Where's Chris!?"

"With Aviva. But we can't find Mango!"

The little fox was stuck in Martin's head. He remembered how Chris and that little fox were close from that first minute they met.

She's got to be somewhere!"

"But we can't find her since the explosion!"

Martin realized it was hopeless. He ran to his brother who lay in Aviva's arms. He was completely still from the pressure, Even while a nurse injected medicine, he didn't seem to respond.

Martin jumped over a cement block, which workers had commanded to be brought. They blocked the street the lava was coming from, hoping they will be able to put it out by water, in time, or else the whole city would be burnt up.

Martin ran to the ambulance. The bed held Chris, calm and sore. Martin ran to him and took his brother's white hand, "Chris!"

Aviva came up to him, "Martin."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes. He's just got medicine right now. He's scared and sore. But... you are lucky to have him."

"What?"

Aviva uncovered Chris' legs, "They have third degrees burns."

Martin gasped, "Is... he alright?"

"The doctor said that he would be fine, as long he stayed off of the legs... which means, he's got no muscles. He's lame."

Martin cried. He lay his face on his brother's hand. "I promised Mom..."

Aviva went around the bed to hug up to Martin. Martin refused the hug, "This is all my fault."

"Martin, it's the lava-"

"No it's not! It's my fault! Had I not just left my brother sitting in the car in the first place, there would no hurt lame brother at all. But, I had to be irresponsible!"

Aviva took Chris' hand. Chris opened his eyes for the first time after the crash. He saw Aviva. In the background, the flames and the action made her beautiful in his eyes.

"Martin, he's awake. He can hear you."

Martin looked at his brother. Though he lay still, he had some brightness in his face. He walked up to his brother and uncovered the legs again and sighed over what happened. "How did this happen?"

"When Chris tried to jump, the explosion blew him off course. When we found him, he was laying road, the lava was just - licking up his legs. We got him out in time, but the legs showed much help. He just fluids, blood, and medicine. The docotr says it will take a miracle for him to walk again. This is a heavy burn. His bones can be seen. The doctors just called this fourth degree burns, describing as the bone can be seen, while flaps of skin is all by ashes coating the bone."

"Wow... Bro."

Chris took a painful breath. But his smile made Martin a little cheerful.

"Aviva, stay with him. I need reports as I can handle. I'll stay here and help stop this thing. Laura's the nurse here also. I need you, Aviva... Chris needs you."

Aviva hugged Martin and she got in the ambulance soon after Chris was put in. Martin stood in the same place as the ambulance zoomed off past the people and cars to the farthest hospital, far from the lava, but close for Chris.

That very morning, at 10:58 a.m. Chris woke up with Aviva by his side. He smiled at the girl, but yawned. He tried to move his legs, but couldn't. "Aviva?"

Aviva smiled and took his hand, "I'm here."

"What happened? Where am I?"

Aviva calmed him down and told him all what happened. After her story, he shut his eyes, "What will Mom say?"

"You're worried your mother's saying also?"

"Yeah, she'll go nuts after finding out."

Chris yelped in pain as Aviva rubbed her hands over his legs. Aviva shushed her friend who dearly relaxed under her wing.

Meanwhile Martin was yawning. The lava was finally stopped. Every fireefighter cheered. The news cast came and reported the damage and news of the lava.

Laura gave Martin some breakfast. "it's late, but you look hungry."

"Thanks, I need my strength after that."

Ring, ring, RING!

"Uh, oh," Said Martin as he answered his Mother.

"Martin, what on earth?"

"Mom, I can explain..."


	5. Bad News

An hour later, Martin was still talking to his mother. Laura got so mad that his mother wanted all the details. She ran to the lab truck to see the results of the lava.

"Hey, Koki."

Koki was a African-American young lady about Aviva's age. She was Laura and Aviva's age.

"Hey, Laura."

Laura glanced over her friend to see the computers, "What's up?"

"Hmmm... not so good."

"What?"

Koki picked up a stack of continuous paper and read a following... "It looks as if the lava is changing course."

"That is good, right," Laura said, laughing nervously.

"No, it isn't."

"Wait, what do you mean? It's gone!"

"No it's not. It's still in the city!"

Down below them was a Subway train. At three a.m., after the lava bursted from the tar pit, rocks from down below crashed unto the train, halting it and damaging much of it. he conductor tried to stop the train but failed as he fainted by a rock bursting the glass and hitting his face.

By now it's eleven o' clock, this man wakes up. He looked as his reflection in the mirror and saw his face bloodied. He quickly left the pilot station and ran into the passenger cars, calling for survivors.

Few people answered, with complains of pain, heat, and pressure. Others lay motionless, their death smell filled the hot air. The conductor went to the back and tried to open the door of the back for those to escape. But rocks had jammed it shut and since it was automated, it made it more harder.

The conductor cursed as he tried to open it. He could only get a crack to reveal. But with his eyes covered in dry blood, he saw some yellow and orange, not sure of its sight... whether it was light or fog. He fainted again.

Koki wrote the results of the lava's travel. Laura was trying to get Aviva to answer her phone. Martin finally got his mother off the phone... leaving a dead battery. After everything was settled, Koki said, "The nearest place where pressure will build up is Okla Center."

Laura exclaimed, "Aviva and Chris are in a building. A new one, actually."

Martin stood up, "Hey, the firefighters said that they will gather at that place - GASP!"

All three explained, "NO!"

Martin cried, "Chris is there?!"

"My dearest sister is in trouble!"

"The lava is going to burst there!"

"What are we going to do?!"


	6. Babysitting

Chris sat on the hospital's balcony with Aviva by his side. Between them was a little boy of three years old, named Ronan, whom they babysit while his mother gets treatment. The little boy was severely scared from all the action in the city. Fury sat at the feet of her masters.

Chris asked, "I wonder what happened to Mango."

"Mango?" Asked the toddler.

Aviva smiled, "It's a little fox that Chris rescued."

"Why?"

Chris smirked, "She was homeless. No mommy."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Ronan!" Scolded Aviva.

Ronan took hold of one of Chris' long strands of his brown hair. "Wow..."

Chris noticed the boy took noticed in his hair. "This hair, you know, it full of power."

"Why?"

"Power... power of that which makes me wild."

"Why?"

"Ronan!"

"Aviva. Ronan, listen to me. I'll tell you a story if you stop saying, 'Why.'"

"Yes! I love stories!"

Chris picked up the boy and stood up and leaned up against the railing. In his heart he remembered a song his mother sang to him, the tune from the old piano rang up in his heart as he spoke out his heart...

But I got the wind in my hair

And a fire within

Because there's something beginning

I got a mystery to solve and excitement to spare!

The beautiful breeze blowing through

I'm ready to follow it who knows where

And I'll get there I swear

With the wind in mt Hair!

The breeze welcomed his voice and blew his hair in response. Ronan smiled at his babysitter, "Tell me the story!"

When I was but a baby

Feeling my mother's love around me

I could feel the nature's call

Telling me!

I once knew a city...

But my life started in the forest

Growing up with animals

teaching me how to live.

But one day I met a lady

Brighter than the sunrise

I had to admit she was beautiful.

Beautiful than the eyes!

Chris turned to see Aviva. She sat blushed by his song. Chris put Ronan down, who got up fast. He watched his babysitters. He smiled. Fury rubbed up against him.

My hair gave me the power to be wild

but it couldn't keep my heart from within

I am willing to follow the wind

To where ever it'll spin

By the color of my hair!

The wind whipped Chris' hair, revealing a white stripe, which stood out against his brown hair. Aviva and Ronan watched in shock. Chris knelt before them. He was calm and sweet.

A nurse came running in, "Hurry, retreat!"

"For what?" Asked Aviva.

"There is no time. Just leave! Hurry!"

As Chris got up, the wind whispered, "The child."

"Ronan?"

He ran ahead of Aviva, "Ronan?!"

Aviva said, "He disappeared as soon as the nurse went. I think he followed her!"

"We have to find him!"

Fury barked as she raced to find the little boy.

Martin on the ground floor had told the fire fighter to set the sparks. They were taking the building down to stop the lava, which was about to explode. Down below, that subway train, was burnt up, leaving one searcher dead, everyone else escaped in time.


	7. Self Sacrifice

Chris and Aviva found Ronan on the ground floor. Fury had found him and dragged him away from a falling AC unit. They were dodging every falling thing, for the building was being bombed on every floor.

Ronan was crying for his mother when Chris and Aviva found him. They wrapped their arms around him, protecting him from a new earthquake, which caused another explosion outside the bulding. Smoke filled the building, forcing the quartet out of the building. Chris opened his eyes to lava... he was so scared.

Martin was sitting watching the bombs explode. But when he saw Chris, he grew fearful. He had to act quick. He took Laura's hands, "i love you, but I have to die."

When she looked, she saw Aviva. She cried for her sister. Martin was still running, dodging the fire and glass.

"Chris, get out of there!"

Chris was so frightened, he didn't even see his brother running to him. Ronan was crying, Aviva was calling for Chris. Fury was barking. The building above them was about to fall.

The last explosion button was pressed. Martin pushed the quartet out of the way as the explosion fortold the brothers' death.

Laura extended her hand and cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Koki stood next ot her, jaw-dropped, by Martin's sacrifice.

Michael Sr. wept for his daughter.

The news told the story, reaching Maine. It told the Kratt parents of the death of their two sons... the last of their family. William cried out as he fell on his chair, "My sons, oh my sons! Martin, Chris! My sons... my only two sons!


	8. With the Wind in my Hair

Everyone wept over the loss of a great friendship. Although the lava went through a new tunnel which ran to the ocean. Smoke from the lava rose admitting its defect. People gathered around the rubble. Laura cried over Koki's shoulder. The saved fireman stood next to Laura, crying over his son's loss.

But something caught Laura's ear. She stopped crying and looked up.

"But I got my hair

and a fire within

Cause there's another beginning

"I got a friendship to solve

and each excitment to spare!

"Feel that wind blowing through

I am ready to follow it who knows where

I'll get there, I swear

"With the wing in my hair."

Chris stood above the rubble with Ronan in his arm. His hair was blonde glowing. Martin and Aviva stood by his side. Fury at his feet, smiling.

Everyone cheered and lifted their hats in glory. Chris raised his voice once again,

"I'll get there, I swear

"With the wind in my hair!"

The news captured Chris' song. Linda saw her son and took her husband's hand, "It's our son!"

William got up and looked, and it was true. Chris was standing tall with his blonde glowing hair. Martin was there. After his song, his hair changed back to brown. That hair was a mystery to his life.

Ronan was happy, "I knew it!"

Chris raised the boy to the sky, "With the wind in my hair!"

The fireman, Laura, and Koki ran up the rubble to see their friends. Martin hugged Laura. The fireman took Ronan, "Son!" Koki and Aviva exchanged hugs. Chris and Fury hugged also.

Martin pointed, "We won!"

The lava was sizzling in the water. It died and the crowd revived. At last the death of what it was, was alive.

The news came up and asked Chris the meaning of his hair, Chris shrugged, "Well, Ronan was scared. He asked to sing my song. It was a song from my youth. I wasn't expecting this glow at all. It's new to me. I am a wild man. A strong one who changed in one day, With the wind in my hair!"

Chris turned and looked at his friends, "If it weren't for my friends wouldn't be my friends."

The quartet ran up to Chris and hugged him.

"Hey Chris!"

Chris looked, "MJ!"

Michael Jr. came up to him, "I hid something from you. Someone that you know."

Chris' eyes sparkled, "Who?"

Michael whistled towards the student bus. Out came a orange burr. Chris blinked as the burr was clear. He knelt to his knees and cried, "MANGO!"

Fury barked for her friend. Mango was jumping up the rubble up to Chris. Martin and Michael were together and Michael Jr. told all about it.

William sighed, "He's alright."

"That's it," Scolded Linda.

"What?"

"That boy impresses me. He's the cure for every disaster."

"So, what's the point?"

"He's going to every college trip."

"Oh, Linda!" The couple exchanged a hug.

WITH THE WIND IN MY HAIR!


	9. The End

Chris and Martin ran into their home to their parents. Chris had blisters from the lava, but didn't care. He had cuts and scrapes from the fallen building, so did Martin. But Linda looked through all that and praised her sons for such victory.

Martin smiled, "If it weren't for Chris' hair... Besides, what was that about?"

"I don't know, Martin," Said William, "All I know is, it's pretty powerful."

Martin grinned, "But Ronan liked it!"

Chris smiled and sang his song again. He went up to his room with Fury and Mango and opened the doors of his balcony. He sang his song loud and clear. Everyone in his neighborhood looked up to him. His body showing full strength and feeling, he felt like a wild animal once again.

"But I got the wind in my hair

And a fire within

Cause there's another beginning

"I got a mystery and an excitement to spare!"

"Feel that beautiful breeze blowing through

I am ready to follow it who knows where

I'll get there I swear

With the wind in my hair!"

Chris' hair glowed once again. It's length doubled as the wind pulled it to the breeze. Fury and Mango stood at Chris' feet, happy for another mystery to solve.

**Thanks for reading! **

**There's another sequel to this story called The War of the Worlds. Spoiler Alert: Chris' hair takes place once again... when aliens take over the world!**


End file.
